<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雷神的秘密 by Ao375</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167882">雷神的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao375/pseuds/Ao375'>Ao375</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao375/pseuds/Ao375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ao3上的buttom thor太少了 而且几乎全是和loki的， yy个不同的。<br/>大概是大意的雷神被科学家探索神之秘密的故事。。 （捂脸）<br/>和原版内容无关，也没有太求遵守vanille设定 慎入。。。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Thor, Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雷神的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从复仇者联盟解散以后，索尔回到Asengard 已经尽量不再干预人类。逐渐和其他的复仇者们断绝了联系。<br/>
不知道到过了多少年，他忽然感觉到了来自地球的呼唤。索尔心想也好久没有战斗过了，再降临一次吧。</p><p> </p><p>这次的敌人似乎特别难缠，不知道其他的复仇者们都去哪里里。 他一个人在战斗。终于他用尽神力掷出锤子以后 敌人倒在了地上，他习惯的伸手召唤锤子，却发现什么几乎抬不起手，召唤力量更是不知道到哪里去了。 原来这个的人似乎有特殊的属性，自己没有意识到的时候，一直在吸收神力。索尔忽然发现 没有了神力 眼角被仅剩的一个小兵也变得有威胁。身上的电流像是被人掐了电一样熄灭了。 他的拳头也变得软绵绵的 打在这个普通的人类雇佣兵上几乎毫无反应。没有了神力的保护，雇佣兵一脚踢在两腿之间，索尔感到一阵剧痛跪在了地上，他尝试逃脱，心力一动，试图飞走，现在却仅仅一点点小风吹过。勉强将他抬起几十厘米，再也无法上升，这个雇佣兵一条，竟然拽住了靴子，活生生的被拽到了地上。真是虎落平川被狗欺啊。 Thor半趴在地上，咒骂着。他心想虽然没有能量但是作为神 身体还是不怕各种物理伤害的。那些子弹仅仅砍到了他的装甲而已。<br/>
索尔正开始盘算下一步的时候 忽然发现自己的红色斗篷被狠狠的拽掉。索尔心想这究竟是要干什么？ 虽然没有什么疼痛感 不过尴尬的是感到他的衣服要掉下来了。 尤其是下半身，没有了斗篷的遮掩，他那圆滚滚，充满了肌肉的臀部，在衣缝中若隐若现。 索尔感到了一阵寒意。雇佣兵走了过来，不怀好意的看着他，一把狠狠的抓了一下左半。 索尔心想 这是什么新的鬼把戏，可惜今天不小心落在他的手里。 然后发现自己的本来就够紧皮甲被用力一扯，整个长满了体毛的臀部被暴露了出来，然后两只手迎了上来，开始各个方向揉搓。从未被如此摆弄过的雷神此时愤怒无比 却又无可奈何。 他努力运气想找出自己最后的一点点奥丁之力，却绝望的发现刚才的战斗耗费了太多，两只手只能撑在地上 动弹不得。揉搓了一会儿之后，雇佣兵用力越来越大，似乎开始尝试分开两瓣屁股，雷神似乎明白了什么，忽然想起以前战斗上，一直感到一双不怀好意的眼神一直等着自己的下半身，尤其是后面，这眼神来自谁，他有点想不起来了。  雷神想起自己的后穴，从未暴露给外人过。他似乎在Asengard某本书里面看到过神族的后穴是有个特殊作用的，当时他读到这里的草草跳过。如今完全回忆不起来了。雇佣兵越来越变得暴力，索尔感到自己的后穴暴露在空气中。雇佣兵开始拿手指不停的在往里面探索，这感觉太奇怪了，他堂堂一个雷神竟然被一个人类如此抚摸，太羞耻了，他的脸涨的的通红 却一点事情也做不了。 终于后面的雇佣兵停了一下，索尔还没松一口气，却到对方裤子落地的声音，天呐，他这是要来真的吗，索尔感到对方不算小的肉棒蹭蹭的往里面顶，而且越来越硬，索尔忽然发现随着那个地方被顶开，自己的那个地方竟然感觉到一阵疼痛传来，他的神之身躯难道有这样个弱点吗。。。在Asengard从来没听说过同性爱情 难道是这个原因？</p><p>索尔做了最坏的打算的时候，忽然雇佣兵的对讲机响了<br/>
对讲机里对方讲到 “情况如何？ 是否搞定？”<br/>
“positive”<br/>
”那还不把目标快速传送过来，等什么“<br/>
”是“</p><p>索尔感到一股电流从下体传过来，失去了知觉。。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>